


Not gay

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boda, Humor, M/M, not gay john
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Por más que lo intente John lleva sin tener una cita en meses, todas le reprochan que la quiera usar de excusa y John decide pedir ayuda a la única persona que puede hacer algo al respecto.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Not gay

John se miró al espejo que había tras la puerta de su habitación. Llevab aun pantalón de vestir oscuro, una camisa negra y una chaqueta color burdeos adornada con un pañuelo amarillo mostaza que llevaba en el bolsillo. Sonrió a su reflejo y se despeinó ligeramente para no darle un toque tan relamido a su peinado, se echó un poco de perfume y salió de la habitación escaleras abajo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sherlock desde la cocina.

—Tengo una cita —anunció John sonriente —. No me esperes levantado.

Sherlock se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a John, lo miró de arriba abajo presentando atención a su pañuelo y al pelo. John enarcó una ceja.

—Oh Dios —murmuró el detective —. La has conocido por internet.

—No quiero ni saber como averiguaste eso —dijo John ocultando su sorpresa —. Pero si, se llama Lizabeth.

—Querrás decir Elizabeth —gruñó Sherlock.

—Su nick decía Lizabeth, es mona. Morena, pelo largo, curvas —dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Podría ser perfectamente un hombre calvo y gordo de más de sesenta John, no sé como puedes fiarte.

John resopló, se puso el abrigo y los guantes y abrió la puerta.

—No quemes el piso en mi ausencia Sherlock. Adiós.

Cogió un taxi al pub donde había quedado con ella y esperó en la puerta. Poco después su cita apareció. La chica era la de la foto, aunque era más alta de lo que esperaba. Lucía un vestido negro que se adaptaba a cada parte de su cuerpo a la perfección, apenas llevaba maquillaje y sus ojos eran grandes.

—¿John? —dijo ella al llegar.

El nombrado sonrió.

—¡Hola! —dijo animado —. Encantado de conocerte, Lizabeth —dijo extendiendo su mano.

La mujer ensanchó su sonrisa pero no le dio la mano, en su lugar se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo aturdió ligeramente, en la vida había tenido un acercamiento corporal tan rápido.

—¿Entramos? —dijo ella.

—Claro.

Le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y se sentaron en una mesa próxima a la ventana que había a la izquierda. El camarero llegó poco después y pidieron unas pintas y algo de picar. La charla fue entretenida durante un tiempo, bromearon acerca de la suerte que habían tenido en conocer a alguien por internet, del miedo al principio por si se encontraban a alguien inesperado y si los gustos de cada uno coincidían con lo contado en las sesiones de chat. El tema desvió ligeramente hasta el tema de las profesiones.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿eres médico militar? —preguntó sorprendida.

John sonrió orgulloso.

—Doctor John Watson, a su servicio.

La expresión de Lizabeth cambió en cuanto John terminó de hablar. Hizo una mueca.

—¿Watson? ¿Ese es tu apellido? —preguntó.

—Eh... Sí, John Hamish Watson si quieres saver más pero... —murmuró sin entender el gesto de desaprobación —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hemos salido antes?

—No, es que... —murmuró ella, tomó aire —. Eres ese John Watson, el que ayuda y sigue al detective Sherlock Holmes. Ese que tiene un blog.

—Ese soy yo —dijo John sonriendo —. Trabajo en un consultorio por las mañanas, pero suelo dedicar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre a trabajar con Sherlock. Aunque no te preocupes, tendré tiempo para seguir teniendo citas.

Lizabeth puso los ojos en blanco durante un segundo, sacó de su bolso el monedero y puso unas cuantas libras en la mesa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó John confundido —. ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

—Mira, eres un buen tío pero no pienso ser la tapadera de nadie —dijo.

John alzó una ceja.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó sin entender.

—Eres gay, te acuestas con ese de detective. No pienso ser tu tapadera para la prensa.

John bufó.

—No soy gay, cuantas veces tendré que decirlo —gruñó.

—Oh vamos, deja de ocultarlo y aceptalo de una vez. Todo el mundo ve como lo miras en las entrevistas y como hablas de él. Busca a otra estúpida para tu tapadera si tan poco aceptas que te estés tirando al detective.

Lizabeth no dio opción a réplica, se levantó y se fue. John cerró los ojos con fuerza y golpeó la mesa con el puño haciendo tintinear los vasos.

—Me cago en la puta —gritó.

Sacó la cartera, puso más libras de la cuenta en la mesa y se fue del pub. Era la cuarta vez que le pasaba, lograba quedar con chicas pero en cuanto atrasaba una cita por ir a un caso o decía que era amigo de Sherlock la cita acaba siempre con la misma excusa. Y daba igual las veces que dijera que el no era gay y que él y Sherlock solo eran amigos.

Llevaba siete meses sin tener una cita solo por eso.

Entró en un pub diferente, se sentó en la barra y pidio un vaso de whisky solo, al que le siguieron al menos otros tres. Estaba harto y el único que podía ponerle remedio era el propio Sherlock. Se levantó de la barra del bar y salió a duras penas de allí. No iba muy borracho pero lo suficiente para que fuese arrastrando los pies hasta Baker. Tardó un poco en meter la llave en la cerradura y subió los escalones apoyando las manos en los de delante para no caerse.

John abrió la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—Te odio —le gruñó a la primera persona que vio en el salón.

Greg Lestrade estaba allí, con los calzoncillos puestos y una camiseta de fútbol. Tenía una bolsa de patatas en la mano. Le miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Es a mi? —preguntó.

—No... Al idiota de tu marido —gruñó John.

Sherlock, que estaba en el sofá también en pijama alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

John se quitó el abrigo con algo de dificultad y se lo tiró a la cara.

—Por tu culpa no puedo tener citas.

—Esta vez no he deducido nada, no puedo tener la culpa. No la conozco —se quejó el detective cruzándose de brazos.

John se quitó el abrigo con dificultad ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos adultos, lo tiró en el sofá y andó lentamente hasta Sherlock.

—Todo el mundo se piensa que soy gay —le dijo.

—¿No lo han dicho siempre? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja mientras sonreía.

John le miró con odio solo logrando que Greg se riera un poco más fuerte.

—Entiendo que mi vida sentimental os de igual pero a mi no —se quejó John —. No he tenido una cita decente en meses porque siempre se van a pique en cuanto me relacionan contigo —dijo señalando a Sherlock —. Y da igual lo que les diga, siempre creen que las quiero usar de tapadera para la prensa...

Sherlock le miraba fijamente, probablemente analizando cada gesto. Seguramente le diría que no se preocupase, que ya encontraría ha alguien que no le juzgase y demás. Suspiró abatido ante la falta de respuesta y se dejó caer en su sillón rojo. Tenía algo de náuseas, seguramente tendría que comer algo para no acabar vomitándolo todo en cuanto despertara.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? —preguntó Sherlock al fin.

John alzó la cabeza de inmediato y le miró.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Me acabas de decir que no tienes citas por mi culpa, porque todo el mundo se piensa que eres gay y somos pareja. Y se te ve bastante desesperado, no sé si es porque necesitas encontrar el amor o necesitas tener sexo desesperadamente... —empezó a decir Sherlock

John se sonrojó ligeramente y no le interrumpió. Tenía razón. No se había acostado con nadie en todo ese tiempo y empezaba a estar un poco desesperado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó el detective —. No es como si pudiera ir a cada cita contigo y decir que no estamos saliendo.

—Ya... Eso sería más raro todavía, parecería que fueras a aclarar los terminos de la relación —murmuró Greg que venía de la cocina.

John se moridó los labios y suspiró. De pronto una idea le iluminó la mente.

—Hazlo público —le dijo.

—¿Uh? —preguntó Sherlock quitándole a Greg unas palomitas de la bolsa cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Vuestro matrimonio, todo el mundo dice que soy gay pero no me emparejan con ningún hombre solo contigo Sherlock. Publicad en las revistas que os casásteis —pidió John —. Nadie lo sabe y lleváis casados cinco años al menos...

Sherlock le miró sorprendido, obviamente aquello no entraba en sus planes. La boda con Greg había sido muy pequeña y secreta. Fue Mycroft quien los había casado y lo habían celebrado en un recinto cerrado en una de las casas de campo que tenía la familia Holmes.

Ni tan siquiera fueron camareros a trabajar ese día, la señora Holmes cocinó para los diez invitados que hubo y el hermano de Greg, que trabajaba de fotógrafo, le había hecho todo el reportaje.

Además, no parecían ser una pareja de casados. No vivían juntos de forma permanente y ni tan siquiera los anillos de boda estaban a la vista, al menos no por parte de Sherlock que lo llevaba en una cadena colgado al cuello porque decía que se lo tendría que quitar cada vez que trabajase en el laboratorio y eso era muy pesado.

Quizás y solo quizás, si lo hacían público, John podría ser un heterosexual corriente.

—Por favor... —suplicó John mirándole a ambos.

Sherlock tragó saliva y miró a su pareja. Greg, que seguía comiendo sin parar mientra les miraba hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Deja que tu amigo tenga una cita Sherlock, lo querrás tener fresco y relajado para los casos...

John se sonrojó aunque no hizo nada por hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sherlock cogiendo su teléfono —. Se lo diré a Mycroft, espero que mañana lo pueda publicar por internet o en alguna revista de cotilleo.

John sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó a Sherlock y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias Sherlock, muchísimas gracias... —dijo apretándolo contra él.

—Sí, sí... —dijo Sherlock apartándolo y frunciendo la nariz —. Yo que tú me dormía bocabajo si no quieres ahogarte con tu propio vómito.

John se separó lentamente con una sonrisa que le llenaba el rostro.

—Creo que me daré una ducha de celebración —dijo más para él mismo que para sus amigos —. Muchas gracias Sherlock, de verdad.

Se separó de ellos y fue sonriendo hasta el baño, escuchó a Greg reírse detrás de él pero no le pudo importar menos. Se tomó una larga ducha con agua fría para despejarse y cogió algo de la nevera antes de subir a su dormitorio. Se quedó dormido en cuanto se cubrió con las sábanas, con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

Dos días mas tarde después de aquella noche de sinceridad y vergüenza el correo llegó a su casa. No sería nada extraordinario si entre todas las cartas hubiera un paquete de color marrón oscuro. John alzó una ceja cuando lo vio, venía a su nombre así que rasgó el papel con emoción.

Era una revista de cotilleos bastante popular en el país, en la portada la foto de bodas de Sherlock y Greg. John sonrió con cariño, Sherlock se veía realmente radiante ese día. No perdió la sonrisa en todo momento y jamás lo había visto tan atento con el que se acababa de convertir en su esposo.

El títular de la noticia era claro: << ¡FAMOSO DETECTIVE CELEBRA BODA SECRETA CON UN INSPECTOR DE SCOTLAND YARD! >>.

—¡Sí! —exclamó John apretando la revista con las manos.

Se apresuró a abrir la página del artículo, no era muy largo, e incluía otra foto más de la pareja sentada en un banco frente al pequeño lago que había donde lo celebraron. El artículo hablaba sobre la boda secreta, que había pasado hace unos años y que no lo habían dicho porque había criminales que podían usarlo en su contra.

—¡Serás cabrón! —exclamó John cuando terminó de leer el artículo.

Justo al final había una foto de John rodeada con un círculo y un bocadillo de texto que decía en letras mayúsculas: << ¡Os dije que no era gay! >>


End file.
